


Directions

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rip and Gideon teach Len how to follow directions.





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one of my DCTV bingo stories. It was written for the prompt Nippleplay.

Rip nibbled his way down the long lean neck. The man below him moaned at the feeling. Rip stopped his journey downward and began to lick and suck the hard nipples before him. He traded off between them but then began to feel as though it weren’t enough. He brought his hand up and began to tweak them as well.

Len desperately bucked at the feeling. This was the third time that Rip had decided his nipples needed attention and they were desperately over sensitive. He couldn’t believe that the man could be so cruel. He wanted to do nothing more than retaliate but it wasn’t a possibility. He was bound way too tightly to the headboard. He would just have to suffer through it.

Although his nipples weren’t lacking for attention, his cock couldn’t say the same thing. Since they had begun nearly and an hour ago, it hadn’t seen more than the barest graze. Just slightly against it. It was driving him insane to not have any friction.

Rip on the other hand had never had so much fun in his life. To have Captain Cold, sarcastic and dismissive to the extreme, completely undone at his fingertips was something that few men could do without having an ego boost.

He wasn’t one of those men.

Never had he felt quite so in power. So in control. This was being helped by the fact that Gideon kept giving him ideas. You would think it would be different. But having his ship help tell him how to torture his lover was unbelievably hot. The whole thing had him quite drunk on his own arrogance.

And the one person who could knock him off the pedestal was currently panting desperately.

Rip sat back and took a look at his bound lover. The tortured nubs were red and glistening. The ignored cock was weeping. And the brilliant blue eyes were closed with concentration. Rip had the thought that he was probably trying desperately to keep from begging. It wasn’t going to work of course. They had all night and this was only round 1.

“Perhaps his feet, Captain. Mr. Snart has shown before that he is very sensitive on the soles of his feet. It would give his nipples a chance to recover before their next onslaught. Make him every more desperate as well.” Rip smiled at the idea.

“That is a wonderful idea, Gideon. As usual, your advice is spot on.” Len gave a desperate whine as Rip lowered himself to the long elegant feet. He began by lightly tracing his finger along the soles causing the slender toes to twitch in unhappiness. Then he began to press along the pressure points, massaging carefully.

Careful to not apply too much pressure, lest he cause an injury. The whining became more high pitched and Rip could tell that his lover was nearing the end of his rope. There was only so much that one man could take. Especially one that was used to being in control all the time. He ended the impromptu foot massage with a small kiss to Len’s right instep and decided that he should finally take pity on his lover.

“You should remember who is captain. Unless of course, you would like to end up here again. Although if you start doing it for the attention without telling me I will turn it into a real punishment. Now, what do you say that we finish this night with a bang.” He emphasized his words by sliding his hand up Len’s thigh to his desperate cock.

The man in question moaned loudly and finally gave in to the temptation. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out for any longer. It just wasn’t going to happen.

“Yes, I will behave. I will listen to what you say on missions. You’re the captain and I’m the crew. Now, please, please, please will you let me cum. We have been here for so long. I can’t take it anymore. Please! I will do what you say!” Rip gave a triumphant grin.

“I knew that I could have you begging. What a glorious sound it is too. Now that you have relented, and I will be holding you to your word we can move onto the final act.” His lips followed his hand to the straining cock and he took the head between his lips.

Rip gave a teasing suckle just to drive his point home and then swallowed him down. He made sure he paid special attention to the throbbing vein. However, his hands weren’t idle while this was going on. No, they had renewed their torture on the aching nubs making Len writhe desperately. He could take the feeling on his cock, it had been ignored for so long it was a relief, but his nipples have been given so much attention.

He bucked against his bonds but as it was earlier it was completely useless. It only took a few bobs of Rip’s head to have Len cumming into his mouth. Rip went ahead and swallowed it all down then pulled off. He licked his lips at the feeling of cum and turned his attention to himself.

It only took a few tugs on his own cock to have it spurting all over his bound lover. The entire game had had him rearing to go for hours. Despite that, he had held out. It didn’t help that his view was one that no one would be able to deny. Len gave a petulant whine at being cum on but was too tired to give a real protest.

Rip took a moment to gaze at Len. He was tied to the bed, his lips and nipples were red and raw from being bitten. His cock was utterly spent and his face was blissed out. He also looked ready to just take a nap.

Rip took a few moments to clean both of them up. Running a soft wet cloth over the oversensitive skin. Len protested a few times but each time Rip just shushed him. Finally, he carefully undid the bindings and the two of them collapsed in a heap together. It was only a few moments before both of them were passed out and sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos or find me at angsty-violet if you liked it.


End file.
